Sunflower (PvZ: GW)
:For the Sunflower in other games, see Sunflower. The Sunflower is a re-occurring plant throughout the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. Unlike in its predecessors, the Sunflower in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare is not present for the collection of sun, as it only exists in Boss Mode, but is instead a class designed for healing other plants. This makes it more important of a class than some others, as it should be noted there are few other ways to heal. Its zombie rival is the Scientist Zombie for healing and Foot Soldier Zombie for shooting . Description The Sunflower is the backbone of the Plant army and keeps her teammates in the fight with her superior healing and sunny personality. She prefers to stay near the back of the fight, lending assistance with her long range attacks. Variants *Mystic Sunflower *Power Flower *Fire Flower *Shadow Flower *Metal Petal *Sun Pharaoh Primary Weapon Sun Pulse is the Sunflower's main attack. It shoots out a quick, small, beam that can be fired many times to take down Zombies. It has 50 ammo. Despite its weak, it is quite accurate and easy to control. It does about 6-8 damage per hit and fires at a very fast rate. Abilities Heal Beam First special ability, this power allows the Sunflower to heal nearby plants, as expected. Sunbeam One of the Sunflower's special abilities, the Sun Laser plants the the Sunflower down and shoots a powerful sun laser, which does more damage than the Sun Pulse. Heal Flower When using this special ability, the Sunflower plants a Heal Flower that can heal any plant near it. Rainbow Heal Beam Alternate of the Heal Beam. It is rainbow colored. It is the only Garden Variety Pack ability that doesn't do anything different from its normal ability. Solar Flare Beam Alternate of the Sunbeam. It has higher power than Sunbeam. Of course, like the Retro Gatling, it has less ammo and takes a bit longer to start shooting the beam. Dark Flower Alternate of the Heal Flower. It shoots laser to attack zombies, but does not heal. Weapon Upgrades Photosynthesis Upgrade Converts sunlight into extra energy that helps her reload faster. Extra Sunlight! Extended sun tanning session results in increased sunlight ammo capacity. Super Nova Sunlight Converts the power of the sun into in a more damaging sun pulse. Strategies As Sunflower Sunflowers are generally best used as a support class. When teaming up, Sunflowers should be distributed somewhat equally, with at least one Sunflower in every group. When healing allies, Sunflower should try to prioritize the plants more in need of healing than others, but should also take into consideration how much damage possibly inflicted those in need of healing. Chompers are better to heal than Peashooters, and Peashooters are better to heal than Cacti. With Sunflower The Sunflower is perhaps among the weaker of the regular plants, so backing it up when a firefight breaks out is generally a must. A Chomper can serve as a distraction to zombies, allowing the Sunflower to heal others, or get rooted and assist the Chomper. Against Sunflower When ambushing an enemy, Sunflowers are possibly one of the first targets because of the power they have to heal their allies. Removing them immediately is suggested, but keeping them around and focusing on the more troublesome Chompers or Cacti also works. Garden Ops In Garden Ops, Sunflower is a vital class due to their healing ability. Since Sunflower can heal, it is essential to heal any damage plants or potted plants to keep them alive. Your main goal in Garden Ops is to provide healing support with Heal Beam and Heal Flower. In combat, Sunflower is physically weak but accurate and its Sunbeam ability is powerful making it a good offense support. The main disadvantages of Sunflower is its low health. Beware that Sunflower is easy to be vanquished by most zombies. Gallery images (54) 6543.jpg|Customzing a Mystic Flower Images (56).jpg|A Sunflower putting a Heal Flower HEALBEWAM.png|Heal Beam Ability 1970678_10152060066218214_1257980402_n.jpg|A Sunflower using Solar Flare Beam. SUNNJOTFULLABILI.png|Sunflower's Abilities. Customization 980x-1-.jpg|All Accessories of Sunflower 980x-1- (25).jpg|All Hats 980x-1- (26).jpg|All Organics. 980x-1- (69).jpg|All Gestures Videos Sunflower Variants Guide|Sunflower variant PvZ Garden Warfare Sunflower Breakdown-0|Gameplay Trivia *Sunflower is the only plant to have freckles. *Sunflower might be based on the Medic from Team Fortress 2, given that they both have direct healing. *The Sunflower is one of only four plants to be in all ''Plants vs. Zombies'' games, the others being the Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Marigold (although in Garden Warfare, it is called the "Heal Flower", it technically still is a Marigold that heals plants instead of giving money). *In the Promotional Gameplay, the Sunflower has an Automatic Ability in what appears to be Sundrops that fall from the back of her neck every few seconds. These Sundrops probably heal teammates much like the Heal Flower. It must have been removed during development probably because it will be too overpowering for the Sunflower to be able to heal teammates even when she is not doing anything or while she is using her Sunbeam/Solar Flare Beam Abilities. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Playable Characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Plants Category:Healing Plants